Nica Pierce
Nica Pierce is the main protagonist in the 2013 direct-to-video horror film Curse of Chucky ''and the 2017 direct-to-video horror film ''Cult of Chucky, both the 6th and 7th installment in the Child's Play series respectively. She is portrayed by Fiona Dourif, the daughter of Brad Dourif, the man who voices Chucky. History ''Curse of Chucky'' Nica has spent her whole life in a wheelchair ever since she was born. She was grieving over the suicide of her mother, Sarah and butting heads with her older sister about Nica's future as Barb wants to sell the house. During her life, Nica spent most of her life living with her mother and she never got a chance for a normal life or finish college. She was unaware of her mother's trauma with Charles Lee Ray. But she puts that aside when Chucky mysteriously arrives in the mail. She finds out that the package came from the evidence depository. She looks up in the computer to find any information about Chucky and evidence. She finds the history of Andy Barclay and Chucky. She saw the picture of Charles Lee Ray. Earlier, she saw a home movie where Charles Lee Ray was in it. She suspects that he is responsible for the brutal murders that have been happening. She later finds out that it was Chucky and then he tells her what happened years ago. He tells her that when he was Charles Lee Ray, he was a friend of her family and he killed her father after falling in love with her mother. Then he kidnapped Sarah, who was pregnant with Nica at the time. When she called the police, he put a knife in Sarah's womb. While his attack did not kill Nica, it did cause severe fetal damage which is why Nica is in a wheelchair to this day. Chucky said that Nica never had a life and she was living on life support which Nica uses completion anxiety on Chucky and taunts him for not killing Andy. She was later arrested when evidence was found to charge her for murder. She was declared to be mentally unstable and was sent to a mental asylum. ''Cult of Chucky'' After four years of being condemned in a mental hospital, Nica is erroneously convinced that she was the one who murdered her family and not Chucky. Her "progress" in accepting her "crimes" allows her to be transferred to the Harrogate Medium Institute to gain alone time from usual mental patients. After arriving, she quickly befriends fellow patient, Malcolm, with whom she starts a sexual relationship with. Nica is included into a therapy group by her psychologist, Dr. Foley. Everyone except Malcolm believe Nica was the one who killed her family. Dr. Foley then includes a Good Guy doll into the session as a therapeutic tool, which Madeline, a member of the group keeps after believing the doll to be her "baby". She is soon greeted by Alice's guardian, Tiffany Valentine, who informs her Alice has passed away and left behind for her a Good Guy doll. Nica is devastated by the news and gives the doll to Dr. Foley. Later that night, she attempts suicide. The next morning, Nica finds her wounds stitched up and a message saying "not so fast" written in a pool of her own blood. It is discovered that Angela, a member of Nica's therapy group was killed overnight in an apparent suicide. When Nica learns the name of Alice's guardian was Valentine, she remembers in shock that Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend had the same name and that Ray was killed in a toy store and died next to a Good Guy doll. Also, that Ray's nickname was "Chucky", like the killer doll's name and the name of the two Good Guy dolls at the institute; convincing Nica she was never at all crazy and that Chucky is in fact real and alive. Though most of the group doesn't believe her, she sets out to prove that Chucky is real with the assistance of Malcolm, but after he fails to get Madeleine's Chucky doll, she's given the impression that Chucky has possessed him. She soon learns Claire, another member of her therapy group has been murdered. Dr. Foley is unnerved by Nica's "regression" about her belief in Chucky, so he decides to "bring her back" through the use of hypnosis. It is revealed that Foley had been sexually abusing Nica in their previous sessions while she was hypnotized. Foley is then knocked unconscious with a glass bottle to the head by Chucky. Believing Chucky may have been able to switch doll bodies, she tries to convince Madeline to give her doll to her, but she refuses, believing the doll to be her child. She then encounters Dr. Foley, who believes Nica assaulted him, and uses it to blackmail in exchange for sexual favours. After Madeleine's Chucky is buried outside the institute (as a way for Madeleine to cope with the fact she had murdered her child), Nica watches from the window inside, waiting for it to reemerge, knowing the crisis has not yet ended. Hours later, her suspicions are correct, but as soon as it emerges from the grave, Nica is suddenly sedated by the other Chucky doll supposedly gifted to her by deceased niece. Chucky then puts Nica in a straitjacket and moves her to Dr. Foley's office. Foley arrives later and finds her; though confused as to how she ended up in his office restrained, he decides to use it as another opportunity to sexually assault her again. She tell him that Chucky will kill him, and she will tell everyone of his terrible deeds. Foley is unconcerned, as he's sure that no one would ever believe a supposed schizophrenic mass murderer. As Foley tries to kiss her, Nica spits in his face, causing him to jump back, and is suddenly knocked unconscious yet again by Chucky. To Nica's horror, she learns both Chucky dolls are alive, and watches as Madeline's Chucky brings yet another Good Guy doll (with shorter hair) to life. The leading Chucky reveals that a few years prior, the original Chucky had discovered a new voodoo spell online that allows him to possess multiple host bodies at once, such as Alice, who he reveals to have been killed by one of his victims, much to Nica's dismay. An orderly named Carlos arrives, shocked to see the living Good Guys dolls. Nica screams for him to run, but he is brutally murdered by all three Chuckys. The short-haired Chucky goes to kill the recently-incarcerated Andy Barclay (who has come to the asylum to save Nica) while Madeline's Chucky is sent to guard the door, leaving the leader Chucky with Nica. To her surprise and horror, Chucky reveals that he was never gonna kill Nica and that there are worse fates than death. Chucky then chants a voodoo ritual transferring his soul into Nica, which also gives her the ability to walk. In Nica's honour, Chucky kills Dr. Foley by stomping his skull in with red heels which he had placed on Nica earlier. She walks out and into another room with Malcolm, who claimed he killed Nurse Ashley and is in one of his fake personalities. Chucky/Nica knows that the other Chucky killed Nurse Ashley and calls him out on it. Malcolm is then drilled through the head by the other Chucky doll. Chucky/Nica and the other Chucky laughed together. Then Chucky/Nica catches up with Andy in the psych ward, he tries to shoot her, but the gun ran out of ammunition, they talk a bit, then the hospital alarm sound off and she locks Andy inside the holding room with the dead shaved Chucky inside and she leaves the asylum to meet up with Tiffany. They kiss and get in the car with the Tiffany doll in the back seat. Chucky/Nica and Tiffany laugh and then the Tiffany doll laughs too, revealing that she is still alive. The three of them drive off from the hospital. Gallery Trivia *She is the first main character of the Child's Play series to be in a wheelchair. *The actress playing Nica, Fiona Dourif is Brad Dourif's daughter (Chucky). *Nica is also, unfortunately, one of Chucky's intended victims who is punished for his crimes. As neither Kyle, Andy, nor Ronald were ever prosecuted or imprisoned for his crimes. *It's possible her hatred of Chucky increased from not just killing her family, but also to when he revealed to her that he is the one responsible for her being born paraplegic, due to a stab wound he inflicted on a pregnant Sarah for calling the cops on him. *During Child's Play, her father Brad was performing Chucky being burnt by fire, when Fiona was 6 years old, came into recording room. Hearing her father acting screaming in agony, she rushed out of the room very shocked and frightened. Brad had to stop his session and get Fiona to calm his daughter down. Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Controversial Category:Horror Heroes Category:Mature Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Fallen Category:Outright Category:False Antagonist Category:Damsels Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic